familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ann Scott (c1817-1901)
|contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Ann Scott |birth_year=1817 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_nation-subdiv1=County Limerick |birth_nation=Ireland |death_year=1901 |death_month=03 |death_day=07 |death_locality=Oberon, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 2565/1901 (parents JOHN and ANNE) |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1855 |wedding1_month=02 |wedding1_day=14 |wedding1_locality=Hartley, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_address=Ramsgate Lane |remains_locality=Oberon, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=Headstone: http://austcemindex.com/inscription?id=9360576 |globals= }} Biography Obituary DEATH OF MRS. HOGAN, SEN. By the death of Mrs. Hogan, sen., the district, has lost one of its pioneers, and a veritable landmark in the history of Oberon has been removed by the relentless hand of the grim destroyer. Mrs. Hogan left Ireland at the age of seven years, and resided until her decease, at the ripe age of 84 years, around Oberon. For many years she and her family lived at Duckmaloi and Buckimall, on the Duckmaloi River, where her eldest son Mr. John Hogan, now resides. During those days the Hogan hospitality was far-famed. A church was built at Duckmaloi by the late Mr. Hogan,. and in those days the whole congregation would sit to a meal after the service. A bullock would be always killed, on such occasions, and almost eaten, too. For many years wealth and prosperity were the share of the deceased, but of late years the tide of fortune turned against her. She kept a hotel for many years in Oberon ; it was afterwards burned down, and only lately has been rebuilt. Mrs. Hogan's skill in surgery was remarkable, and when Oberon was termed "Bullock Flat" many a sufferer has experienced relief at the hands of this clever old lady, who could skijfully set a broken bone. She has assisted many of the present population of Oberon into this world, and tended carefully others out of it. She was the mother of eleven daughters and five sons, ail of whom survive her. She was a grand horsewoman, and until a few years ago thought nothing of a ride to Bathurst and home (sixty miles) in a day. For some years she has lived privately at Oberon with several of her grandchildren. Nearly four years ago she was stricken with paralysis, and since then has been bedridden, lovingly tended by her only unmarried daughter and a daughter-in-law. Her grandchildren are numerous, and she leaves a number of great grandchildren. Mrs. Hogan was a woman of sterling worth—verily one of the old sort, fast dying out, alas! She suffered little pain for a long time, and calmly passed away on Thursday morning, surrounded by many members of her family, to whom she was a devoted mother. Her husband, who had predeceased her by many years, was interred in a portion of his land near her late residence, and where she also wished to lie. Her wish was respected, and a few hundred yards from where she lived so long she sleeps the "long, last sleep," deeply regretted and mourned by all who know her. Her descendants are legion in the district. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Migrants from Ireland to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales